A Part of Me
by Nilaca
Summary: Izuku and Shouto are clueless. Fortunately, Ochako isn't. Plot takes place after the students' internships with professional heros. A TodoDeku fiction. Possibility to write it in French as well. Let me know.
1. WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW

**Chapter 1: WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW**

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the characters or the world they live in are my property. If it were, there would've been too much gay love... _When is it too much though? Whatever..._

This fiction features at least one romantic homosexual relationship. If you don't like it, you are free to go.

* * *

Here's Nilaca's first fiction. It's not gonna be the deepest writing ever, I want it to be light and friendly. I'd rather have you relate than write something particularly fancy. I really hope you're gonna enjoy it though. **:)**

Please, don't hesitate to share what you think about it, whether it is positive or negative. Do try to be constructive if you don't like it. Suggestions are also very welcome.

It's supposed to be a TodoDeku. But who knows? **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER I - WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW**

POV Shouto

Every day, this feeling grew clearer. The more I was trying to ignore it, the more it imposed itself into my core, leaving me no choice but to let the reality sink in.

It was an intense attraction. Towards a short boy, yet so great inside.

I denied it at first. Maybe was I too accommodated with loneliness. But honestly, doing so just made it unavoidable. Evidence of this attraction started to appear, damaging even further my coping process. _Aren't I dealing with enough shit already?_

It started with warmth flowing through my veins, accumulating around my heart. Later on, I was sensing shivers rushing down my spine. Then my hands were turning moist...

As soon as I would see him or even think about him, it would be triggered. No permission needed. But since I did a good job not to give it too much thought, my subconscious ambushed me with compelling dreams, some more telling than others.

 **Midoriya** was present in all of them. More than that, he was the heart of them all.

That pattern had been implemented ever since we competed against each other in the U.A. sports festival and it only thrived after we fought and triumphed against hero killer Stain. _The psychopath still gives me the creeps._

Yeah... The Universe was making quite a point and I couldn't ignore it any further. I was obviously being a fool to try to. I had to figure it out - what it was that tied me to Midoriya.

Though making the decision didn't make me confident. Not even a tiny bit...

* * *

POV Izuku

I woke up early that morning. I couldn't bring myself to sleep any longer, surely because of my excitement. Internships with professional heroes were over and it was time to return to U.A.

It was a promising school day. I couldn't wait to find out what everybody had learned. I missed a lot Tenya, Ochako... and Todoroki. I knew I had been able to see Tenya and Todoroki early because of the hero killer incident. But I still missed them, especially Todoroki.

I did feel a little funny about it since we didn't talk much before the sports festival which was quite recent. We still didn't even interact that much to be honest. But oddly, I wanted to see him very much, as if we were friends for much longer than we actually had been.

I flushed a little bit thinking about it and I shook my head in order to dismiss the thought.

 _I wonder how Kacchan turned out as well._

I went to the bathroom to prepare myself and before heading to school, I ate my favourite breakfast which my mum made a point to cook me every morning.

"Have a good day darling," she gently said.

"I will mum. Thanks!"

I made it to U.A. I was in a good mood. But I got into an even better mood when I noticed Ochako in front of the massive buildings. I ran to catch up to her as I was calling her. She turned around, then beamed and waved at me when she saw me.

We hugged tightly a few seconds after. She squeezed the air out of my lungs.

"Dekuuu!" She greeted me happily.

"Ochako! I didn't remember you being that physically strong," I said as we pulled away.

She chuckled and grinned showing me her biceps.

"C'mon," I said impatiently. "Tell me all about your internship!"

"Sorry Deku, you'll have to wait. I want you to see and gag on it rather than me telling you while you write every single word in that notebook of yours."

 _I would do that though. I'm such a nerd, aren't I?_

"But you have to tell me all about yours Deku! And it's not a request."

My eyes widened as I realised that she had no clue of what happened. To be fair, we didn't have time to message or call each other during our internships. But I really had to update her. I knew I wasn't supposed to tell, but I also knew for a fact that she was trustworthy. She would never repeat it to anyone.

"Is something wrong?" Ochako asked rather concerned.

"Let's go to class Ochako." I answered, collected. "I'll tell you everything at the same time."

She nodded and as we started to walk towards the classroom, I began to tell everything meticulously. I knew that for her, it was all about details.

* * *

POV Shouto

I saw Uraraka and Midoriya stepping in the classroom. They seemed caught up in a lively conversation.

Midoriya looked very neat in his uniform, as usual. I looked into his compelling green eyes through which kindness, innocence and courage shone.

I was thoroughly studying his face. His freckles on each cheek looked cute. _Cute? Why cute? What is wrong with me?_

I diverted my gaze only to detect Uraraka giving me a questioning look, while Midoriya was talking to her. _Did she catch me staring?_

The conversation between them seemed to reach an end and they made their way to adjacent seats next to Iida. In the process, they passed beside my seat and Midoriya _finally_ spotted me.

"Morning Todoroki," he smiled at me.

I started to heat up but I maintained my composure. I didn't want to let any of it away.

"Hey," I simply answered.

"I'm happy to see you Todoroki," he said blushing.

"Are you?" I answered, a bit shocked.

"Of course, Todoroki! We're friends, aren't we?"

 _Were we? We never said we were before, did we?_

Though I wasn't used to the concept of bonding. But it was true that I trusted him and that I wanted to be around him and talk to him. _What does it mean if it doesn't mean being friends?_

I was oddly happy with the idea. I was wrapped with contentment.

"Ye-yeah. I mean yes, we are. And I'm happy to see you too."

Midoriya became instantly flushed, it looked as if he was suddenly ready to blow up.

"I-I sh-should sit. The class's g-gonna be-begin," he stuttered, hurrying to his seat.

 _How weird. Did I make him uncomfortable? How?_

Uraraka didn't budge nor said a word but I could've swore she smirked when she made it to her seat. It looked like as if she were scheming...

 _He's definitely cute, though._

* * *

POV Izuku

At lunch break, Ochako properly assaulted me. She didn't have time to retaliate after I told her all about what happened with hero killer Stain and I was convinced her temper could sometimes match Kacchan's.

She felt guilty about Iida. Like me, she wished she had notice his sorrow. But I reassured her saying that everything turned out ok in the end.

Once we had a seat at a lunch table, the both of us started to eat. Iida wasn't sharing our company. He preferred visiting his brother at the hospital during lunch break.

Later on, we saw Todoroki. _Was I somehow looking for him?_

He was sat further down, alone with his bento. I couldn't keep his voice from coming back to my mind. _I'm happy to see you too._

I started blushing. Again.

However, seeing as I hadn't reached my day-to-day embarrassment threshold yet, Ochako gave me a shaky deviant smile, like she couldn't help it.

"Dekuuu. What do you think about Todoroki?"

"Wh-what do you mean, Ochako?"

I was flustered and she beamed at me, clearly enjoying the situation. _I swear this girl is a predator. She doesn't miss a chance to cut your social life open._

"I mean," she said with a dragging voice. "Do you like him?"

"I-I..."

* * *

Soooo? What did you think? **:o**

See you later!

Nilaca **(ʘᴥʘ)**


	2. ANNOUNCE

**ANNOUNCE**

* * *

I'm sooooooooo SORRY! I had no idea this fiction enjoyed so much reaction. Thank you so much for the reviews, the favs and follows. It fills my heart with rainbows and other soft shit.

It may be no excuse, but my life has been an utter mess in the past few months. Moving to another country, Uni, to name but a few **ಠ** **_** **ಠ**.

Good news, though. Seeing your appreciation of this fiction lit a fire under my ass!

Therefore... Imgonnaresumethisstoryandupdateveryverysoonsostaytuned **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**.

Isn't life beautiful?

Nilaca **(ʘᴥʘ)**

(Also, I'm looking for the best beta-reader. Do get in touch if you're around.)


End file.
